Tales of Coincidences
by StarlingInTheGarden
Summary: Just a bunch of tales dealing with all three couples, but mostly Romantica and Egoist. Some tales short and other's long. Third chapter is a bit brutal so just be aware. It's entitled Madness.
1. Firefly Red : Minimum

Tales of Coincidences

A/N: This is a short story about a childhood of Akihiko and Hiroki. There will be other short stories and drabbles later on but none of them really coincide with each other. So if anyone has requests feel free to ask. The story does have a flashback and I edited it so you'd know where it starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

Firefly Red

If there was one thing Hiroki Kamijoo hated it was having to start from scratch. He and his lover had moved once again, to a house for lack of space and the desire for a change in the atmosphere. It had been two years that they lived in the apartment and over that time they had adopted a cute shinba inu. As the dog got older, it's energy spiked needing area to play in. Seeing as how staying in their apartment was never set in stone and they had enough money to invest in a house they agreed the timing fit.

And with that it resulted in taking down all their stuff, enclosing them in cardboard, only to reopen them and organize it all over again. He also decided to take any other stuff he had left with his mother if only to never have to return there. He made sure to take everything that was left and some other things she'd claimed as 'treasure' belonging to him.

They started opening up boxes after the moving truck came by piling them in the new living room. Everything was organized upon the location of the house from bathroom to kitchen to bedroom and so forth. They began by taking out all the stuff pertaining to the living room. About ten seconds later and Nowaki spoke.

"Hiro-san doesn't this go in the kitchen?" He held up a glass jar with a red rim that could only be opened by removing the latch on the side. It appeared old fashion and could easily be used for storing food that you didn't want to go stale. Or at least in one's eyes it could be seen as so.

Hiroki gave it a side glance if only to acknowledge Nowaki before returning to unloading the other boxes.

"I guess it was placed there by accident then. I don't even remember why it's even in the box, you can just get toss it or something." It was kind of tacky and they had enough stuff as it is.

The answer seemed inadequate to Nowaki. He looked at it curiously as if it had a dual use. It didn't make sense that Hiro-san would keep something if it was pointless, but he resisted asking.

"Well I like it. I'm going to give it a quick wash so we don't have to get rid of it." He stood up, leaving the rest of the minimal work on the ground.

Down the stairs by then, the chestnut haired man stopped, hesitantly viewing the box his lover was picking stuff out of. He sighed. It was just as he thought.

Trapped in there were memorabilia of his youth. There was crap in there he found himself not using but they held a moment, and image, a feeling. Apparently that's what his mother thought it meant to him so strongly enough that she refused he throw out when he went by. Nowaki must have thought 'treasure' stood for the professor's books. The thing about all of the stuff from his childhood was that it always involved Akihiko….

Flashback

I rubbed my hands over my arms trying to bring some of the heat into them. I hated the cold night air it was so frigid that it resulted in me shivering.

I grunted, almost tripping on a broken branch. AGAIN.

_'I swear to God Akihiko better already be there or else I'm heading right back home. He's the only reason I snuck out into the night this late.'_

It was strange for me to come to the hideaway Akihiko and I shared more than once in a day. But Akihiko had told me when we there early after school to come back at night as he had a surprise. Why the heck at night and why was I going to come back just for him?

Was there a story he was working on that would only be finished by then? Was he going to lend me a book that he'd had at his house? I edged on to find out what he was hiding but he repeated it was a surprise. That was all he dealt out on the matter before dropping his lavender eyes into his notebook and writing again. That was the strange thing about him. As easily as Akihiko could enter the real world it was as easy to pull away from it in his writing. He'd leave it to talk to me, but then he'd return lost in the thoughts and secrets lying in between his words.

That's one of the reasons I enjoyed reading his work, I felt like in a way it was telling me things about Akihiko that otherwise would never be known. He let me read them and I felt like it was okay for me to know these things, his okay. Aside from that his stories were always interesting really capturing the character's emotions. He had everything that could be needed to be a successful author, but whether he'd allow for it to happen seemed unlikely. It was possible, if he ever would consider letting others read it.

I sighed in relief as the path I was taking cleared up and moonlight was filling in. With the dimmed light I walked easier catching Akihiko's figure in the small field. He spotted me as well.

"Good you made it." There was an underlying tone to the voice, like he was about to lose faith in me showing up.

I scoffed jumping over a hedge. "I never said I wasn't coming."

He shrugged "I started to think maybe you were caught leaving."

I could have scoffed at that too. No, once I was in done brushing my teeth and was getting ready for bed my mother would say her goodnight and she herself would head off to bed. She never came to check up on me and the only reason I knew was because I'd be up under the cover's reading and she'd never enter then. Going through the forest proved more challenging and time consuming.

"I'm not careless." I stated anyway. I walked towards him but not without noting a jar in his pale hands.

"What's this surprise you had in store that you needed to drag me out here." I say still fixed on his hands.

He smiles gently, catching where my gaze is.

"It's a jar."

I grumble, feeling my cheeks peak in heat. "I know it's a stupid jar why the heck do you have it?"

He stretches his index finger on the neck of the glass and unhooks it's latch with his thumb. "I read in a book that people our age would capture fireflies and there glow was strong enough that you could keep them in a dark room and it's light would last a long time." He paused pursing his lip slightly, titillated with it turning it around in his grasp. "I thought maybe it be interesting to do that as well."

I was ready to jump out and call the activity unusual among other things but there was something that lied behind his eyes that made me not. There was a gleam that asked if this was okay to do, and I 'd realize that he wasn't sure of this activity either but, there was a need to do it; a reason I'd only find out eventually.

I rolled my eyes, sighing falling into his desire.

"Fine." I snatched it quickly. I checked both of my sides carefully then back at the boy, displeased. Scowling I throw up a hand. "Do they not come out until later or something?"

He laughs gently. "Actually they like to hang around the bottoms of bushes, usually around the fruit ones." His lips turn up in a semi smile. I think he was just happy I was on board with this and not retaliating.

He took my hand and pulled me away. "Hey!"

"There's some over here." He ushers me along, and his hand is oddly, but comfortable warm over my own. I blush again, just choosing to be quiet then start something.

We walk, about four trees deep into the forest, before he stoops down, and lies on his stomach yanking me down as well.

The bush's leaves brush against my nose, making me scrunch my nose and flee back. It's there at the moment that I see what Akihiko was staring at, the shallow glow of the fireflies, at least five of them were homing in the bundle.

"Get ready to catch them okay Hiroki?"

I hesitated to answer, with my fingers clutching the glass not quite sure why I was the one who had to do it. "Y- Yeah I'm ready."

He swayed his hand into the lights center, evacuating the creatures into our direction. They flew out, like dancers in a motion, not in perfect sync but in a way that they knew where each was going. Their own movements were very delicate as they worked together suddenly becoming more then just bugs out here.

The thing I had learned as I trapped it was there was no rush to this activity. They wouldn't run as I wouldn't chase. They floated amongst Akihiko creating shadows shifting on his face and under his nose, not scrambling but moving enticed by people or at least us. It was a magical view, a picturesque quality they gave off. Why did it take now to really account for their beauty?

Was it because I' never seen the lights quite like this illuminating a face with beautiful purple eyes in the otherwise shrouding dark?

"Here, your turn." I meekly handed Akihiko the jar, lying to myself that I wasn't admiring my friend's features. He doesn't seem to have noticed, only smiling, which eases me to do it again.

He focuses in on one, moving the jar in the pattern that the fly was drifting in. However he unintentionally catches a different one.

We giggled softly. There was only two in the jar, but he still shut the lid.

"Are you sure that's enough?"

He smiled, eyes tender on the two, as they were still calm as there nature inside.

"I think it's perfect. This way neither are alone and they can keep each other company. I think it was more than a coincidence that that one." He pointed to one nearest the lid. "Decided to join at the last moment."

"Tch, how the heck can you tell them apart?"

"The first one was smaller than the second one." He bluntly stated. "I guess it's like the two of them, are us by that means."

"Are you calling me small?" I shout balling my hands into fists at my sides. But at the same time I felt my heart beating. I didn't know why but I go that way because of his last sentence.

"Well you aren't bigger than me at least let's put it that way….." he was holding back a bigger smile, I could see the resistance.

I was growling clenching my teeth ready to throw words out when he continued.

"But….who knows maybe years later you will grow will have to see." He then placed his hand against my wrist moving me further in the forest. "I want to go find some more fireflies. Maybe we can get a bunch of them out so they surround us."

_Odd his hand is warm this time…._

I dwelled on his words unfocused and uncaring on what he was doing to me or taking me. Would that be implying that we'd be friends for years, till high school, till college as adults? Would we be with each other to that set amount of time, to see who we were to who we will become? I wanted to believe so. Just like with the firefly it couldn't have been just a coincidence that it flew in even though it wasn't meant to go as it wasn't a coincidence that he'd dropped that hint. Or maybe I was thinking too hard, it shouldn't matter what happens later on. I was still young this wasn't the kind of thing to be worried about, just me thinking too much into this.

I spotted the familiar faint glow of the fireflies. I made quick haste of getting them out wanting maybe as much as Akihiko to build this 'shroud of light'.

By the time we were done and considered the time, we rushed home. Akihiko went, with these memories to take, as did I but he also gave me the jar. I couldn't let myself take them, but he said they were safer under my care. And by that he meant safer away from Haruhiko. I had to agree with that.

I placed it on the top of my desk, the glow violent and strong like fire even as I nestled into my bed, covering myself in blankets; I could still see it. I shut my eyes, tired and wondered if the fly's would fall asleep to. When would there light vanish? Would I keep them in the jar forever? I rustled turning to my side next to the wall. I'd keep them there. They had each other's company, so wouldn't that be all they needed to not be alone and survive? I think so as my last thought before turning in for the night.

End of Flashback

Eventually as time passed, Hiroki didn't remember what ever happened to the fireflies. Maybe his mother had thrown them or they escaped or something.

Hiroki gave a brief smirk before quickly trying to look busy as Nowaki came back.

"That was kind of long for just a wash." He said sensing something went on.

Nowaki smiled, nodding. " Yeah there were these dark wrinkled things at the bottom. I couldn't figure out what they were."

Hiroki's eyes widened, glad that he wasn't facing his lover.

"….Were there two of these dark wrinkled things?"

"Yup exactly two…" he said not catching the man's light bulb moment.

So then they were still there after all that time. After all these years…

Yeah, they were definitely us.

A/N: I don't think fireflies actually hang around at the bottom of bushes but it was just something that I thought wouldn't be impossible so I just said so. The idea to make them specifically catch them was my own desire to do it. I hope you liked it so please review.


	2. Water:Terrorist

Tales of Coincidences: Ch.2 Water

A/N: This is a short drabble featuring the terrorist couple in Shinobu's Pov.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

I think it was something like 2 am when I'd first woken up, or at least that's what I could make out from the electronic clock. For some reason, my mouth was oddly dry and even as I tried licking around with my tongue it remained the same. I decided to get up and get water, but my body was curled up against Miyagi chest, and his own arms wrapped around my body which was kind of a surprise to me. He'd always be the first one up on the mornings after we slept together so I'd never see him cuddling me. I guess that explained why I always slept so soundly with him.

But right now I just wished he was off so I'd disturb him the least that I could. As I said it was around 2 am when I was awake but I spent literally every minute moving one part of my body, doing my best to slip out from under him. It didn't it help that my mouth was in desert like conditions by then. I wanted to do every thirty seconds but I wondered if that would be pushing it. Finally, I managed to get out, rise gently off of the bed, and tip-toed to the kitchen. Thankfully the bedroom door was opened so that was easy.

I ignored turning the light because it was just going into shine into the bedroom. I kept walking and used my hands to help feel around. My hip bumped against the counter where the sink was so I raised my hands up, knowing the cabinets where directly above them. I ran my hand, feeling for the first knob. Everything was organized in a specific cabinets, the cups where the third to the right. As I got there I opened it up and without hesitation pulled the first thing I felt.

Suddenly, everything came pouring out like rain and clashing to the ground. The noise frightened me as I clenched my body and my fist tight like that would stop the endless rattling on the ground. Shit, I cursed in my head.

Was there a good chance that Miyagi heard that?

About ten second later, as the initial shock was dying down I starting to move, but heard the sound of steps. I looked over to see the bedroom light flickered on, and some of it pouring into the kitchen. Out stepped Miyagi half asleep in his boxers, rubbing the back of his neck and blinking slowly to make sense of me. He was going to say something but the sleep made him kind of slow.

"Shinobu?" he finally managed.

"Y-Yeah….." I answered embarrassed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting water…."

" And…. why didn't you just turn on the light?" He spoke like I was child.

"Because I didn't want to disturb you!" I shouted defensively.

He shook his head and briefly shut his eyes only to open them again. "Yes Shinobu because the sound of plates crashing to the floor is less _disruptive then_ a bit of light. Especially at this hour." He sighed. "Next time spare me the noise and just turn on the light, okay?" He walked back into the room and killed the light.

I scowled, walking over and flipping the switch. My eyes widened and the back of my neck felt hot. Turns out I opened the _second_ cabinet which had all the plates and bowls. I hastily picked up everything, placed them on the counter and got my goddamn drink of water and brought it into the bedroom.

A/N: Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Madness:Romantica and Egoist

Madness

My feet were cold. The slippery grass slid underneath them as I ran across the field, dressed in a sweater and shorts. The breeze picked up again. I heard the thrashing of leaves and creaking of old doors join in the music of the night that was now becoming so familiar. I couldn't see much in the dark, but that was okay because I knew where the wire fence was. If I kept running, pumping my arms and bracing the wind, I'd reach it soon enough.

My lungs burned harshly, but my fist eventually hits against the cool metal. It shakes the entire thing, I wrap my fingers around it, slipping them through it's holes to stop it. I doubt he'd be able to hear me. I was at least 500 feet away from the house.

I close my eyes, easing my racing heart and recite reasons to leave. The many that I have thought in my life spent with him, the thoughts I have that chased me so tirelessly. And the ones that refused to appear at this moment when I needed them. I'd been here the past few days, in this same spot drawing a blank. I'd run out, like I wasn't supposed to, be unguarded, like I wasn't supposed to be, and plotted this escape like I wasn't meant to. But tonight would be different. I wouldn't allow my amnesia to make me forgo. I had to do it for there was only a matter of time I could keep leaving.

I pulled up my sleeve, taking a finger and sweeping it all over. I winced at the poking of my own bruises, fresh on my skin and in my brain. The way he'd beaten me and _used_ me, it was a shock I could move. But the initial pain mellowed out as the hours past, it was the next day where they hurt like hell. And then he'd do it again. A fierce wind blew, making goose bumps rise on my bare legs. I swallowed an anxious lump, grabbing the wire with balled fists. No, this wasn't supposed to be my life. No one lives like this, like _that_. It was disgusting, it wasn't real. Because of him I'm not normal; I'm so wretched in this state. I couldn't deal with this any longer.

I opened my eyes, smiling bitterly because I feel the tears prickly in them. There, I gave him a chance to show up. I'm so wretched.

I lifted a foot into the holes and leaped on to the fence, making busy work at climbing it. My feet followed my rising arms, as a shot of stupid hurt fueled my desire to escape. I reached the top and jumped off carelessly from the large height. I stumbled down, but captured my balance quickly. I straighten up, and huff out in disbelief looking around a bit paranoid, but the feeling floats off. I was on the other side was the only thing now chanting in my thoughts, so loudly that it overpowered the emptiness in my chest. I ran off into the dark unknown without any plan.

MMMMMMMMM

He took a long drag of his cigarette, the tip of it burning newly in his dark bedroom. It was about 2 am, and the only thing keeping him up at that point was a smoke. He had just finished writing his manuscript, reaching the point where he felt there was nothing else he could add to make it better. He thought of finishing it earlier but he hadn't time for that. He scowled stretching out his pale hand, a laser thin scar running down the side of his index finger. It reminded him of his previous activities.

That stupid boy he growled out, feeling the anger rising anew. It was his fault that he had to punish him for his behavior, his carelessness that made him end his work so late. The boy had made the author angry yet again, but proceeded to feign innocence and play the victim. Much worse, he wouldn't ever be merciful to those who didn't deserve it. Was he to believe the boy was just speaking to the waiter with such enthusiasm because he _didn't_ feel an attraction? And no less, in front of him. Well that would be the last time he'd take him outside. He had gotten so upset he'd taken Misaki straight home and yanked him down into the basement. Begging, pleading with him to stop, with tears in his eyes and trembling form on the floor, it didn't matter. If he didn't feel the boy was actually sorry then being merciful flew off into the wind. The scar though, hadn't been from tonight. But of the first time he'd had the boy and desired him. A moment that had decided the teen's fate. Akihiko smashed the cigarette into the ash tray, working it in till it sizzled.

Four years and the kid still didn't have a clue that he belonged to him. The boy wouldn't ever come to accept the things he'd done to his body night after night despite him enjoying it as well. Shouting no so easily but behaving so lustful through it all. It was ignorance, irrational ignorance. Perhaps he still doesn't understand his situation. Since they day they locked eyes, they became bonded for life. He was Akihiko's and entitled to do whatever he felt he needed. No matter what, even if he were to run away, Akihiko would find him and lock him in the darkest of all places where the boy would never see the sunlight again. He'd forget what the outside world look like. Forget the feel of the wind, the smell of cherry blossoms, and the voices of other people. Forget who he was even, so that the only thing he'd know was the one who locked him away. The person who he belonged to.

He was practically living like that now, and if any efforts to escape, if at all, were made it was impossible. Misaki was safe down in the basement, where there were no windows or doors leading outside. Except for a small door, but he'd chained it well enough that it posed no risk. His legs were also chained on occasions, like when he was meant to go to sleep, and whenever Akihiko had to go out for a while. The basement itself wasn't the greatest place to take the boy, but it was the only sound proof place in the house. No one could hear his screams or moans; they just bounced around the room remaining like a never ending beat to their sex. The basement was large and dim with concrete floors and peeling gray walls. It was barren, dirty, smelling like blood and sex most of the time. Despite Misaki spending his days there, there weren't any objects to entertain him. It was him all alone until Akihiko went down.

Akihiko sighed tiredly, running a hand into his silver locks before shutting his laptop. The muse was gone he thought, getting up from his desk, and deciding to go to sleep. In the morning his own emotions would be more stable, and he'd focus on the punishment to deal out.

This would all be beneficial.

MMMMMM

"_What, are you trying to deny what was so obvious on your face!" he shouted harshly, releasing the small arm, and sending the green eyed teen onto the hard floor. His elbow skid, his skin tearing a bit but he sat up. He kept quiet at first knowing better then to defend when Akihiko was like this. His body tensed coming together into a ball._

"_Don't stay quiet! Answer me do you like that man!" _

"_No I don't. I didn't even…know him." He mumbled quietly, feeling so small when Akihiko's stare was scorching him. He was scared wanting to take back whatever had done to upset him. _

_The older man scoffed, and Misaki's eyes looked up from the stare at Akihiko's feet. Oh no. He knew what was coming._

"_Akihiko-san, really I d-don't. I'm not….I just…." His face betrayed him, because he knew what he was saying wasn't true. And that would just give Akihiko more reason to …_

"_Finish Misaki!" he barked. "You don't what, hmm?!" He walked over to him, squatting down to the ground. Misaki flinched as he saw the hand coming towards him, slapping him across the face. Before he could fall back and cover the burning spot, Akihiko grabbed a fistful of brown hair and yanked it towards him. The teen screamed, his lids let the harbored tears fall as he tried to not look into the sadistic purple eyes._

"_Were you going to say that you aren't gay?" his said shaking the boy. "Because I'm tired of that excuse, and I'm tired of hearing you say such lies. Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he ordered. He pulled the hairs down and Misaki's chin became raised. Misaki gasped, catching the dark features that were becoming apparent in the man's face. The pale skin, graying around his eyes, and brows etched in frustration. The sneer of his mouth, he appeared so devilish that it made his heart quake in apprehension. _

_He sniffled, "I'm sorry….." his eyes watering again, as his breathing went erratic. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, "…..but…I'm…I'm…not like you…." _

_At that moment the author lost it. Suddenly, Akihiko took the boy's wrists and pushed him down onto the cold concrete. He bound the wrists over his head, nails sharp dug into the flesh, as Misaki's eyes went even wider feeling the other hand grabbing his cock. _

"_Ugh, Ak-Akihikooo! I- I don't…want….ughh… wait!" He tried wriggling out, pushing up urgently trying to escape but Akihiko pushed down harder. It made the man even angrier. He kneed the teen's stomach, eliciting a high pitch screech. Misaki attempted to curl up from the blow, but Akihiko kept him straight. The eyes of the older man watched Misaki's pathetic attempts at trying to avoid the unavoidable. It was pointless he thought, his hands were designed to do other things, itching to do to the boy what was deserved. He leaned down onto Misaki's hair covered ear, a shaking shoulder bumping against his chest._

"_You say that you're __not,__ but why is it hard to be honest? When this…" he said, unzipping the boy's pants, sliding his fingers in and lifting the stiffening cock out from his underwear. Under him, he felt Misaki's pulse race, achieving a devious smirk from the author. "is so happy…" How could he deny when having another man's hand on his lovely cock made him respondent? _

"_P-Please…" he cried, sobbing more hysterical then before and not at all trying to cover his frantic breathing. He squeezed his eyes but it didn't help, his senses intensified making it much worse._

_His nose began to run, "p-please d-donn't…." he plead trembling against the man's body. "I…..ju-just…." He breathed in deeply, hiccupping, "..wasn't..at-racted to that m-aa-nnn…ughhh…" Akihiko bit down on the tender ear, sinking teeth in like it was a piece of food._

"_Misaki, don't worry…" he cooed. "I'm sure I should believe someone who can't even begin to be honest to himself. I can't ever trust a liar and you….!"_

"_Ahhh! A-ki, ugh…hiko!" he panted out, the thick hand constricting around his cock, running up and down the entire length. His hand went tighter. _

"_Misaki that's enough!" he shouted into the ear. " I don't ever care how you plead, because I'm disciplining you!" Through the pain Misaki's voice became a silent scream as he heard the word 'disciplined'. His heart sank. _

The boy sat up immediately opening his eyes to a different kind of darkness. He placed a hand to his chest. Shit, his heart was racing but at least he knew that it wasn't real. So then it had all been a nightmare? No. No, it had happened he reminded himself. He frowned realizing he was guilty to the point it made an appearance in his dreams. But he had to leave, it was safer and sanier…..

Wait! He rapidly looked around, remembering he'd stopped at a bench to rest when he was blocks away from his home. This wasn't a park bench. He touched what was under him. It was soft and cushiony and this place was a room.

Where was he?


End file.
